PBA 078
7:43:11 PM Iskandar: So yeah. You're on an arcane magic-heavy plane. Apparently, every city on this world is built around or in proximity to a Tower. No one knows who built these towers, or what's in them, just that there's a milllion billion local superstitions layered around them. The only clue about the contents of the Towers apparently lay in something called the Codex, which is apparently currently residing in Wynn. 7:43:31 PM Iskandar: When last we met, you guys were invited to dinner by the ruler of the city you were in, the Lady Evermere. 7:43:59 PM Iskandar: During this dinner, one of the Shield Guardian sentinels went berserk and you had to put it down. 7:44:30 PM Iskandar: And, unless I'm misremembering, all of you guys had been shape-shifted into talking dogs of various breeds. 7:44:46 PM Lexicon: I missed a party. 7:45:24 PM Janis: ((So, are we picking up from there?)) 7:46:34 PM Iskandar: You had returned to Nation after that. Nilani got pretty chewed up during the melee. So it's the next day, on Nation. You can choose new spells and get all your slots back and everything. 7:47:12 PM Janis: Janis is telling Aziz about everything, but making sure to highlight being a wolf with a firesword 7:48:52 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat tells him about their clothes. 7:49:58 PM Lexicon: Aziz feels appreciated! ...and hideously jealous. 7:50:15 PM Iskandar: The fashions were rather nice. 7:50:24 PM Janis: Janis is also back in armor, in case this was not obvious 7:50:26 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn feels justified in her decision to wear armor. 7:50:28 PM Lexicon: I wish I could have been there. Cursed magical research. 7:51:09 PM Basement Cat: I wish you could have been there. 7:51:17 PM Janis: Ditto 7:51:34 PM Janis: You would've liked the party a lot. Everyone looked super fancy. 7:51:58 PM Basement Cat: I'm no tailor. But we looked well enough. 7:52:33 PM Janis: Val wouldn't let me wear my armor. It had fancy design stuff in it and everything. 7:53:32 PM Lexicon: That's understandable, though. It was a fancy occasion. Fancy outerwear would be called for. 7:53:45 PM Basement Cat: In most cases. 7:54:07 PM Janis: Wynn still wore her armor. 7:54:34 PM Basement Cat: You can get away with a lot for religious reasons. 7:55:19 PM Lexicon: Yes... for example, those poor monks get away with wearing black after Summer Solstice. 7:55:24 PM Lexicon: Lexicon shudders involuntarily 7:55:35 PM Wynn the Unicorn: ......you have very odd priorities. 7:55:44 PM Janis: I also had to give up my bow. 7:56:00 PM Janis: I didn't need it, but I still missed it. 7:56:06 PM Wynn the Unicorn: You did well enough without it. Are you really that upset? 7:56:30 PM Janis: Janis stops to think about it. "I guess not." 7:56:38 PM Janis: It's weird. I used to always need it. 7:56:55 PM Basement Cat: You had it when you needed it anyway; you had the bag. 7:57:20 PM Janis: Yeah, but I never pulled it out. That would've slowed me down. 7:58:12 PM Janis: Anyway, we never really found out what to do about Wynn. 7:58:43 PM Lexicon: What... to do about Wynn? 7:59:00 PM Lexicon: Lexicon wasn't there and has no idea about anything. 7:59:02 PM Basement Cat: We haven't left the plane yet. 7:59:11 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat explains about the tower and the creepy blue light and the codex. 8:01:12 PM Janis: So...do we go back to Lady Evermere? 8:02:05 PM Iskandar: Lady EVermere was interested in the Codex, but didn't seem to know a whole lot about it. She did leave you a standing invitation back to the palace if you were to need her counsel, though. 8:02:36 PM Janis: It seems the only other option is to go to the tower. 8:02:43 PM Janis: Which may or may not be a good idea. 8:03:03 PM Basement Cat: We do have a ship. We might be able to use a rope harness to see if there's anything detectable. 8:03:56 PM Basement Cat: ... and we also have a dragon. 8:03:58 PM Iskandar: You could find out more about the towers, though. This is an arcane-heavy plane, and the Fly spell is a thing. 8:04:08 PM Iskandar: So chances are someone has tried flying up to the top. 8:04:30 PM Basement Cat: Or I could just walk up it, but I suspect that Wynn would need to be there to ... well, to see if it does anything. 8:05:25 PM Wynn the Unicorn: We should probably try to find out what would happen before doing any.... experiments. 8:05:39 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wouldn't want to accidentally unleash some hellspawn or something. 8:05:49 PM Janis: Or go back to the Lady and see if she can remove it. 8:05:58 PM Janis: That seemed to be what she wanted to begin with. 8:06:07 PM Janis: Wynn, did you check her for evil? 8:07:10 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Nobody at the party was, but I don't recall if I checked the Lady in particular. 8:08:01 PM Nilani: Nilani manages to shamble into wherever everyone else is, at the moment. "Merghning." 8:09:52 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Nilani. 8:10:10 PM Lexicon: You sound like you need coffee. By the kilogram. 8:10:30 PM Janis: Nothing seems to be in immediate danger, so it might be smarter just to give the Lady her glowy thing and call it a day. 8:10:33 PM Janis: ...or week. 8:10:34 PM Basement Cat: I could make some, if you like. 8:10:56 PM Nilani: That'd be pretty great, thanks. 8:11:28 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat nods, and starts making some coffee. Deliberately makes it pretty strong. 8:11:38 PM Wynn the Unicorn: That would be the easy answer, but there's possible problems with that. 8:12:00 PM Janis: Well, she could be planning to use it to do evil stuff. 8:12:00 PM Basement Cat: Mainly, not knowing how. 8:12:05 PM Janis: I had thought of that. 8:12:07 PM Janis: That too. 8:12:10 PM Wynn the Unicorn: We don't know what it is, what it can do, or why someone might want it. Someone was willing to kill for it, most likely. So what kind of power are we giving away and are we giving it to the right people? 8:12:28 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Are we putting that person in danger because of the murderer still on the loose? 8:13:00 PM Janis: So, our plan is for you to keep it and be the target practice until we figure out what to do with it. 8:13:08 PM Janis: Or, Wynn Plan A, as we call it. 8:13:42 PM Wynn the Unicorn: More or less. 8:14:11 PM Wynn the Unicorn: We should find out why these automatons have been attacking also. 8:14:21 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I have to believe it's related. 8:14:42 PM Wynn the Unicorn: The one that attacked us last night fired at me first. 8:14:47 PM Janis: ...maybe if we take Aziz to the palace, we can have him look at the thing. 8:14:53 PM Janis: He knows magic and machines. 8:14:59 PM Janis: Seems right up his alley. 8:15:04 PM Basement Cat: I like that idea. 8:15:06 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Here's a thought. If I died, the Codex would be transferred to someone who touched me, right? 8:15:23 PM Janis: ...I don't like that plan. 8:15:24 PM Basement Cat: ... I'm not sure I like where this is going. 8:15:26 PM Wynn the Unicorn: So the person who sent the thing to kill me would've wanted to be nearby to get the Codex. 8:15:37 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I'm not trying to kill myself. 8:15:40 PM Janis: ...so, he'd have to have been in the room. 8:15:45 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Right. 8:15:52 PM Janis: That makes sense. 8:16:05 PM Janis: So, while we're there, we ask Evermere for a list of people she invited. 8:16:15 PM Lexicon: Probably a good idea. 8:16:18 PM Wynn the Unicorn: As well as the guards that were there. Servants. 8:16:24 PM Lexicon: I... should leave my dinosaurs home. 8:16:31 PM Janis: Probably 8:16:32 PM Lexicon: Dinosaurs and tuxedos do not mesh. 8:16:38 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Anyone who had access to the room, especially if they were out of place. 8:16:47 PM Lexicon: Lexicon sighs. "No matter how much I try to make a dinosaur tuxedo, too." 8:17:01 PM Janis: Except they'd also have to be people who knew you'd be there. 8:17:20 PM Janis: ...or, I guess they could've seen you and improvised. 8:17:23 PM Wynn the Unicorn: That's probably common knowledge. Especially to the staff. 8:17:36 PM Janis: Well, we still have some leads. 8:17:41 PM Wynn the Unicorn: The Lady probably advertised our presence to her guests. 8:17:45 PM Janis: Sounds like we're heading back to the palace. 8:18:31 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn nods. 8:18:57 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat pours Nilani and Aziz a cup of coffee each. 8:20:15 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles appreciatively, and starts sipping at hers. 8:20:45 PM Janis: ...so...we go after coffee, then? 8:21:10 PM Basement Cat: It doesn't seem to be an emergency. 8:22:16 PM Lexicon: Lexicon sips gingerly at his coffee, sketching absently on a napkin. It's something with dragons in it. 8:22:41 PM Janis: Janis sits...and looks bored...cause she has nothing to do. 8:22:59 PM Basement Cat: ... I thought Tarak was more of the "draw nude pictures of his lovers" type. 8:23:32 PM Janis: Janis looks confused "Tarak draws?" 8:23:52 PM Lexicon: ...dragons can be naked? 8:23:59 PM Lexicon: I mean, if you descale them maybe... 8:24:05 PM Janis: Ewwwww 8:24:17 PM Lexicon: Lexicon is confused. 8:24:39 PM Basement Cat: I'm teasing. Please don't descale any dragons. 8:26:23 PM Lexicon: I never would. I only know a handful anyway. 8:27:32 PM Basement Cat: Most of whom seem decent enough. 8:27:39 PM Iskandar: Nation: Pod Room door just opened. 8:27:53 PM Nilani: Mergh. 8:27:54 PM Basement Cat: ... let's go see if they want some coffee. 8:27:54 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn frowns and heads thataway. 8:27:58 PM Iskandar: Nation: You probably wanna check that out. 8:28:02 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat pours himself a mug and follows Wynn, hopefully. 8:28:18 PM Janis: Janis follows everyone, bow not drawn 8:29:25 PM Nilani: Nilani follows, coffee in one hand, other hand free for wibbledywobbledywizbiz. 8:29:54 PM Iskandar: You guys go down the short hop from the galley to the pod room, and meet someone halfway there. 8:30:21 PM Iskandar: Lex, if you would like to describe yourself. 8:32:06 PM Lexicon: Lexicon is unarmed, though armored. His getup consists of a blue-and-silver uniform with some form of plain badge, under which the soft chinkling of chainmail can be heard. He has a plain blue helmet that clearly conveys no actual head protection, more a badge of office than anything else. His most pronounced feature is probably the bottlebrush mustache living like a giant caterpillar under his nose. 8:32:26 PM Basement Cat: Hey. Care for some coffee? It's fresh. 8:33:01 PM Lexicon: Lexicon is clearly confused. "...take it you didn't bring me here, then?" 8:33:19 PM Basement Cat: No. We're all in the same fix. 8:33:42 PM Lexicon: Huh. Did you bring down the ones responsible? 8:34:05 PM Basement Cat: Yes. 8:34:08 PM Basement Cat: And also, no. 8:34:12 PM Janis: We're not entirely sure who those are, actually. 8:34:26 PM Lexicon: That's an answer that bears explaining. Over coffee, though. 8:34:30 PM Lexicon: There somewhere to sit? 8:34:33 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat hands him the mug of coffee. 8:34:41 PM Basement Cat: Yes. Right this way. 8:34:55 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat deliberately turns his back to the new person and heads back down the hallway. 8:35:14 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn goes behind him. 8:35:19 PM Lexicon: Lexicon shrugs and follows, sipping lightly at the coffee. 8:36:27 PM Basement Cat: Welcome to Nation. 8:36:38 PM Basement Cat: He's a large sentient voidship who sails between the planes. 8:37:01 PM Lexicon: Named... Nation? What's the crew size? 8:37:05 PM Lexicon: Couple thousand? 8:37:08 PM Basement Cat: We've all been magically abducted so that our souls can be used for nefarious purposes, and we're working to break our curse. 8:37:17 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat provides the intro voiceover for this episode, it appears. 8:37:49 PM Basement Cat: There's just a few of us, but there are more every few days. We try to get along as best we can and solve problems along the way. 8:38:12 PM Lexicon: What're crew quarters like? Could he take on his namesake-worth? 8:38:26 PM Basement Cat: A thousand, I think, he said. 8:38:36 PM Basement Cat: He's got several extradimensional pockets. 8:38:44 PM Lexicon: Mm. 8:38:47 PM Basement Cat: And expands as more people come aboard. 8:39:05 PM Lexicon: Convenient. ...we're sure he's not doing this himself? Feeding off souls or something? 8:39:10 PM Basement Cat: We do have a few people here who aren't cursed--they're just taking refuge, or have nowhere else to go. 8:39:17 PM Janis: What's the badge for? 8:39:21 PM Basement Cat: Pretty sure. 8:39:58 PM Lexicon: Constable. Second Lieutenant. Police force where I... hm. What... plane is this? 8:40:27 PM Basement Cat: ... good, you won't have any trouble with Wynn's rules. 8:40:29 PM Janis: ...um...good question...were you from Meneluinin first. That's where we're from. 8:41:03 PM Lexicon: Mm... yep. 8:41:11 PM Lexicon: That makes some things easier then. 8:41:37 PM Basement Cat: Don't be violent, don't steal, and don't... be a complete asshole. I suppose that's the short version. 8:41:39 PM Iskandar: Nation: I have no interest in your souls. I have no idea what I'd do with them. 8:41:56 PM Wynn the Unicorn: That is the general idea, yes. 8:41:57 PM Lexicon: I... have no idea who said that. 8:42:02 PM Janis: The ship. 8:42:06 PM Janis: That was Nation. 8:42:06 PM Lexicon: Ah. Speakers? 8:42:11 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 8:42:11 PM Basement Cat: Give them to Iskandar's lich aunt, presumably. 8:42:17 PM Basement Cat: He's an organic ship. 8:42:27 PM Lexicon: Mm. Sounds... troublesome. 8:43:31 PM Lexicon: But enough of that. I'm not going to throw out ten years of training because I've been drafted into the Interplanar Navy. If there's the rule of law here, I plan to uphold it. 8:43:54 PM Lexicon: You have nothing to worry about from me. 8:43:59 PM Basement Cat: We're working on a system of representation. 8:44:25 PM Basement Cat: But generally we haven't needed much governance. Apart from the occasional Ven. 8:44:52 PM Janis: Oh, good point. Please don't kill Ven. 8:45:03 PM Janis: You might want to, she may even deserve it, but don't do it. 8:45:10 PM Janis: Iskander would be upset. 8:45:20 PM Basement Cat: He's not that bad. 8:45:36 PM Wynn the Unicorn: More annoying than dangerous 8:45:51 PM Janis: That was before she got lasers. 8:45:57 PM Janis: The lasers change things. 8:46:07 PM Basement Cat: If you don't get into a pissing contest with her, he's not that bad. 8:46:28 PM Lexicon: I... if she hasn't committed any crimes, I'm not going to kill anyone. It's not really my place to kill anyone. 8:46:44 PM Janis: ...um...when you say crimes... 8:47:17 PM Lexicon: Oh come off it, I mean murders or rapes or something worthy of death. I'm not putting someone to death because they got hungry and took an apple. 8:47:19 PM Basement Cat: Attacking him might be more likely than killing her. 8:47:36 PM Basement Cat: I'm pretty sure he was a highwayman. 8:47:45 PM Janis: Then again, so was Isk. 8:47:56 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 8:48:10 PM Lexicon: ...does this ship even have a brig? 8:48:16 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Not as such. 8:48:23 PM Janis: We should work on that. 8:48:24 PM Wynn the Unicorn: We can have Nation lock the doors of rooms though. 8:48:25 PM Basement Cat: Iskandar was also a highwayman. 8:48:27 PM Janis: A time out room. 8:48:31 PM Basement Cat: ... we haven't needed a brig. 8:48:32 PM Wynn the Unicorn: It is something I've brought up before. 8:48:38 PM Basement Cat: I do have a few sets of manacles if it's necessary. 8:48:41 PM Lexicon: That could work. Do we have a system in place for when transgressors break laws? 8:48:44 PM Basement Cat: Usually we can get people to be nice. 8:49:05 PM Janis: Well, we sort of tried with Lira a while back. 8:49:13 PM Janis: But that didn't work out exactly. 8:49:21 PM Janis: And we haven't needed one since. 8:49:33 PM Lexicon: Huh. Mus' be nice. 8:49:37 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I had Ven under house arrest the first night she arrived. 8:49:47 PM Iskandar: Nation: If people get out of line, I will put them in a room and remove the door. 8:50:09 PM Janis: That could work. 8:50:11 PM Lexicon: So long as we're talking about the same "out of line," you're singing my song, stranger. 8:50:38 PM Janis: ...that's Nation. I thought we told you that. 8:50:59 PM Basement Cat: Ven's all right. She's just macho. Don't test his ... masculinity? femininity? whatever, don't test it and you'll be fine. He's really pretty soft-hearted. 8:50:59 PM Iskandar: Nation's avatar appears in the room. 8:51:03 PM Lexicon: ..s'just a phrase, kid. 8:51:13 PM Lexicon: Lexicon nods respectfully at the sudden apparition. 8:51:31 PM Basement Cat: It's just that she's from home, and things are different there, and he's not studied other cultures... 8:51:42 PM Janis: There's also Mal and his grandmother. We're not sure how to handle them yet. 8:52:24 PM Basement Cat: She seems... amused by us, in general. Which is somehow much more worrying than being aggravated. 8:52:30 PM Lexicon: ...maybe we're better off with somebody else responsible for administrating the law. I'll follow their instructions. This system is clearly... in need of help. 8:52:49 PM Janis: We're working on a council. 8:53:00 PM Janis: I'm in the running if you wanna vote for me! 8:53:08 PM Wynn the Unicorn: There have been objections raised about the way I've been handling things apparently. 8:53:41 PM Lexicon: Talk to me. What kind of objections? 8:54:04 PM Basement Cat: Drow are very hierarchical, you just have to learn the systems and etiquette and they fall right into line. 8:54:27 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Mostly that of one person making the rules and expecting others to follow, regardless of that one person's qualifications. 8:54:58 PM Basement Cat: I don't object per se, I just think it's safer to have some counterbalances. 8:56:09 PM Lexicon: Makes sense. What sort of counterbalances would make you comfortable? Can't interfere with the ability to enforce the law, but a cop with no judge is just a thug. 8:56:21 PM Basement Cat: And of course it wouldn't be all on you that way either. 8:56:31 PM Janis: ...um...is this a thing we should be dealing with now. 8:56:44 PM Janis: We do still have the whole...magic...light...thing. 8:56:49 PM Basement Cat: Voting. Five people, four cursed people and one representative of the uncursed group. 8:56:51 PM Lexicon: Magic... light thing? 8:57:04 PM Janis: Wynn's got some magic thing inside her. 8:57:16 PM Janis: Honestly, this happens more than you'd think around here. 8:57:25 PM Basement Cat: By the way, I'm Valerian, this is Wynn, Janis, Nilani. 8:57:27 PM Lexicon: We should probly get that out of her. 8:57:40 PM Lexicon: Lexicon nods. "Alexander Hammersmith. Keep on my good side and you can call me Lex." 8:57:59 PM Janis: Janis extends a hand to him "Janis Khorster, greatest bounty hunter in the world" 8:58:27 PM Iskandar: Nation: You mean that glowing thing Wynn's got glowing blue-green in her head? I wasn't sure if it was rude to bring up. 8:58:40 PM Lexicon: Lexicon smirks and shakes the tiny elf's hand. "Big title. I'll look forward to seeing you prove it." 8:59:04 PM Basement Cat: We can't see it, but Nation, do you know what it is or anything else about it? 8:59:29 PM Lexicon: Lexicon uses Detect Magic on the Wynn? 8:59:48 PM Iskandar: Wynn basically radiates magic like an Artifact. 9:00:18 PM Lexicon: Welp. Someone's gon' hafta get that out'a ya. 9:00:28 PM Janis: We're working on it. 9:00:30 PM Basement Cat: We're working on it. It's called a Codex. 9:00:33 PM Iskandar: Nation: I'm not sure. It's definitely something information-based. Something compressed and squeezed into a magical form for easy transference. 9:00:45 PM Basement Cat: ... interesting. 9:00:49 PM Wynn the Unicorn: It appears to transfer on death of the holder. 9:01:01 PM Lexicon: ...can you read it? 9:01:18 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn frowns. 9:01:50 PM Iskandar: Nation: I would theorize that it's not accessible without some kind of device. It's like... it's part of a two part device, and you can't properly access it without the other part. 9:02:24 PM Janis: ...that might be the connection to the tower. 9:02:27 PM Basement Cat: Hm. Perhaps something in one of the towers in the land below. 9:02:58 PM Lexicon: Someone's gonna have to bring me up to speed at some point. I'll think on my feet for now though. Do we have a way into one of these towers? 9:03:05 PM Janis: Sorry, Al. You kind of picked a bad time to show up. 9:03:17 PM Lexicon: Lexicon winces. "...please don't call me Al." 9:03:21 PM Janis: Janis explains things in her Janis-y way. 9:03:24 PM Basement Cat: There are very few good times. 9:03:46 PM Basement Cat: It's nice to meet someone from home who isn't overly concerned about taking drinks from assassins. 9:04:13 PM Lexicon: Lexicon shrugs. "If you've got a poison that works on me, I want to see it." 9:05:31 PM Janis: There's a lot more catch-up to do, you'll pick up most of it as you go. 9:05:37 PM Janis: Especially in the forest. 9:05:43 PM Janis: ...also, the ship has a forest. 9:05:48 PM Basement Cat: There's a forest. 9:05:55 PM Basement Cat: Don't kill the flying deer. 9:05:59 PM Lexicon: Wouldn't dream of it. 9:06:04 PM Basement Cat: And it's best to be polite to the dryad. 9:06:15 PM Lexicon: It's generally best to be polite. 9:06:31 PM Basement Cat: I think she's out of rhinoceroses. Rhinoceri? 9:06:48 PM Basement Cat: Rhinocerae? Rhinocera. ... she's out of them, anyway, but she has a shark named Terence. 9:06:49 PM Lexicon: ...considering all the common-sense stuff you folk keep spouting, what's the caliber of your usual guests? Most like this Ven person? 9:07:16 PM Janis: Also me. 9:07:36 PM Janis: ...don't put on any demon masks. I speak from experience there. 9:08:10 PM Basement Cat: It was very persuasive. 9:08:14 PM Lexicon: Lexicon sighs and shakes his head, adjusting his constable helmet. 9:08:18 PM Basement Cat: It could have happened to anyone. 9:08:32 PM Janis: It was a very weird situation. 9:08:34 PM Basement Cat: I'm a diplomat, by the way. 9:08:47 PM Lexicon: Lexicon winces again. "I'll keep my opinions to myself, then." 9:08:54 PM Basement Cat: I'm the "speak softly," and Wynn is the "big stick." Generally. 9:09:06 PM Janis: I'm the pointy sticks. 9:09:11 PM Janis: Many pointy sticks. 9:09:15 PM Janis: And sometimes teeth. 9:09:19 PM Janis: Or lightning. 9:09:21 PM Janis: Or fire! 9:09:26 PM Janis: I'm a lot of things. 9:09:35 PM Basement Cat: I'm just glad you haven't shot me again. 9:09:50 PM Janis: That was ONE TIME! 9:10:12 PM Basement Cat: A very pointy time. 9:10:28 PM Lexicon: ...look, I hate to be the wet blanket, but don't we have a magical artifact in your friend's head that needs extracting? 9:10:44 PM Janis: Right, we were gonna go deal with that. 9:11:08 PM Janis: Aziz was gonna look at a robot dude who went nuts, and we're gonna talk to this fancy elf lady. 9:11:13 PM Janis: Wanna come? 9:11:57 PM Lexicon: I suppose I might as well. 9:12:21 PM Basement Cat: It doesn't seem to be an emergency. And we've just had a rather difficult day, so it was a good idea to have a short break. 9:12:50 PM Janis: Yeah, but people are trying to kill us over this. 9:12:56 PM Janis: So, we should still deal with it. 9:13:13 PM Basement Cat: Indeed. 9:14:31 PM Iskandar: So you guys are going back to the palace. Just for expediency, we'll say that Aziz gets taken to look at the destroyed Shield Guardian in the the dungeon while the rest of you go to see Lady Evermere. Wynn goes to keep an eye on Aziz and will return when Jenn returns. 9:14:48 PM Iskandar: So it's Val, Janis, Lex, and Nilani who go to see Lady Evermere for the time being. 9:15:50 PM Janis: Janis waves "Hi, again!" 9:16:13 PM Basement Cat: My lady, we've been told that the Codex is half of a full spell, of sorts. 9:16:29 PM Basement Cat: We'd thought we could check the tower more closely and find out if it reacts to anything in it. 9:16:58 PM Iskandar: She meets you in a very well appointed sitting room. She's dressed down quite a bit from the previous evening and currently resembles a wealthy schoolmarm rather than the Archwizardess of a large city. 9:17:21 PM Basement Cat: ... with your permission, of course. 9:17:39 PM Janis: First, though, we thought you might be able to help us catch the killer. 9:17:51 PM Lexicon: Lexicon wisely keeps his trap shut unless spoken to. 9:19:45 PM Iskandar: She considers this. "Killers. Tibor was killed by several assailants, according to our Cleric. As far as the tower goes... I'm a bit reluctant, I'll admit. We have no idea what would happen. If the towers are prisons, the Codex could act as a key, letting whatever is inside out. 9:20:41 PM Basement Cat: Perhaps it's served its term. 9:20:56 PM Janis: Or the towers could do something else. 9:21:15 PM Janis: You've said no one knows what they actually are. There could be something more at play here. 9:21:32 PM Janis: ...which is another reason to not give us permission and I should shut up now. Sorry, Val. 9:23:28 PM Basement Cat: It's all right. 9:24:46 PM Iskandar: Evermere: I've also given some thought to transferring the Codex from you, Miss Wynn. My Cleric and I did some research, and we think we could do so with a mininum of risk to you, if you would submit to the ritual. Of course, this is your decision, and I wouldn't make you undertake it. 9:24:59 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Just Wynn, please. 9:25:12 PM Janis: Actually, different thought. 9:25:18 PM Janis: What if we just kept it? 9:25:52 PM Wynn the Unicorn: If it is dangerous to bring near the towers, then removing it from this plane could be a good idea. 9:26:16 PM Janis: Exactly. The killers can't get to it, whatever's in the tower can't get to it. 9:26:16 PM Basement Cat: It could also cause the plane to implode. We don't know. 9:26:19 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 9:26:36 PM Janis: ...ok, valid point. 9:26:56 PM Wynn the Unicorn: You think some towers are tied that directly to the reality of the plane? 9:28:09 PM Basement Cat: I've no idea. 9:28:17 PM Basement Cat: They're pretty magical, but that's all I can really say. 9:29:02 PM Lexicon: Isn't this curse business going to cause a problem, then? Eventually we'll leave this plane, and Wynn with us. 9:29:44 PM Janis: ...question, what's involved in the ritual your cleric brought up? 9:29:52 PM Wynn the Unicorn: What is the risk of transfer? 9:30:32 PM Nilani: Any odd side-effects we should be aware of? 9:31:16 PM Iskandar: Evermere: Well, as you know, the Codex transfers on the death of the current bearer. We believe we can ... 'trick' it into thinking that you're dead, so it moves on. 9:31:31 PM Basement Cat: ... I'm not sure I like where this is going. 9:31:32 PM Janis: ...not sure I like where this is going. 9:32:05 PM Basement Cat: ... Janis, I think you might be hanging around me a bit too often, that's the third time today we've practically said the same thing. 9:32:27 PM Basement Cat: On the bright side, I feel I've finally mastered the Meneluininese mindset. 9:32:32 PM Iskandar: Evermere: We wouldn't harm you, of course. We would simply make it seem as if you were dead. 9:32:55 PM Basement Cat: How? 9:34:03 PM Iskandar: Evermere: Just a modified form of stasis, very brief. She would only lose consciousness for a moment. 9:34:18 PM Janis: How brief? 9:35:14 PM Janis: We talking a minute, or an hour? 9:35:16 PM Janis: A day? 9:35:40 PM Basement Cat: ... it's up to Wynn. 9:36:07 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Before we agree to transfer, I'd like to learn more about what it does and whether it's a good idea in the first place. 9:36:11 PM Iskandar: Evermere: A few moments. 9:36:34 PM Iskandar: Evermere: We don't know what the Codex does. We could speculate all day on what it could do, but it would just be speculation. 9:36:53 PM Janis: One other point. 9:37:01 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I bet if we caught the killers, they'd have a clue. 9:37:05 PM Janis: Wynn brought this up on the ship. 9:37:21 PM Janis: The Codex transfers on death through physical contact. 9:37:40 PM Janis: Which means the killer or killers were probably in this room when the robot went nuts, right? 9:41:02 PM Iskandar: Evermere: ... if the two events are connected, possibly. 9:41:08 PM Basement Cat: If. 9:41:31 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Its first shot went straight for me. I can hardly think of a better explanation. 9:41:57 PM Janis: It practically ignored the rest of us. 9:42:11 PM Janis: It grappled onto Wynn and...tried to drag her from the room... 9:42:41 PM Janis: ...which means it was probably someone elsewhere... 9:42:48 PM Janis: Taking Wynn to him. 9:42:54 PM Janis: ...so...we got nothing. 9:43:06 PM Basement Cat: Unless we can track it. 9:43:38 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I'd think it'll come right to us. 9:43:45 PM Iskandar: Lady Evermere purses her lips thoughtfully. 9:44:32 PM Basement Cat: If it's going to keep trying. 9:44:46 PM Basement Cat: We could... use Wynn as bait. Gods, that sounds awful. 9:45:03 PM Janis: Can we tell it to do something else? 9:45:14 PM Janis: Or trick it into thinking something else was Wynn? 9:45:34 PM Iskandar: Evermere: ... what is this 'it' that you keep mentioning? 9:45:46 PM Janis: The robot. 9:45:49 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Well, when I said 'it' I meant the person intent on getting the codex. 9:45:55 PM Wynn the Unicorn: It may or may not use an automaton again. 9:46:06 PM Iskandar: Evermere: You mean the Shield Guardian you destroyed that your friend is examining right now? 9:46:41 PM Janis: Yeah 9:47:53 PM Wynn the Unicorn: It could be anyone. The person behind it, the hired killer, another automaton... 9:48:16 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Regardless, we know what it wants and that's how you find them. 9:50:48 PM Basement Cat: By using your girlfriend as bait. 9:51:20 PM Wynn the Unicorn: How is it different from any other situation we've been in? 9:51:29 PM Basement Cat: It isn't. It's our best plan. 9:51:33 PM Basement Cat: But you can't really blame me for hating it. 9:51:49 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Hasn't backfired yet. 9:51:58 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 9:52:23 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 9:53:21 PM Basement Cat: Right. 9:54:23 PM Janis: ...so...is that the plan then? 9:54:41 PM Janis: Fix up the robot and see if it does what it was told? 9:55:02 PM Wynn the Unicorn: We don't need the robot. 9:55:08 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Why are you so obsessed with the robot? 9:55:09 PM Basement Cat: We wait for another attempt. 9:55:20 PM Basement Cat: Preferably somewhere that looks defenseless. 10:00:51 PM Wynn the Unicorn: The question is... do we let them succeed? 10:01:07 PM Janis: Depends how they strike. 10:01:13 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Not in killing me, obviously. But in taking me to wherever their leader is. 10:01:25 PM Janis: If they try to take you somewhere, we follow. If they just attack you, we fight back. 10:01:58 PM Basement Cat: Right. 10:02:04 PM Lexicon: Aziz emerges from the dungeons, covered in motor oil and fine glittery powder. 10:02:18 PM Basement Cat: ... is that gold dust? 10:02:37 PM Lexicon: Pyerite. Common alchemical reagent. 10:02:48 PM Janis: ...what? 10:02:50 PM Basement Cat: ... is it valuable? 10:02:56 PM Lexicon: No. Anyway. I've learned a few things about the Shield Guardian. 10:05:30 PM Lexicon: It was operating completely normal until during the dinner itself. Some sort of... infodump happened, definitely an information-based form of magic. It overwhelmed the feeble processing unit of the Guardian, which mangled its programming, except for the core "Protect and isolate sources of danger" part. The weird bit is it doesn't seem like it was "attacked" in the standard sense. The golem registered no offense, no penetration of its internal security. The signal came in completely passively. I'm almost certain it was accidental corruption. 10:06:14 PM Janis: Could you tell if the spell was cast here or somewhere else? 10:06:25 PM Janis: Did someone need to touch it or be near it? 10:08:15 PM Lexicon: It definitely had to be close. Aside from that I know nothing about it. 10:09:51 PM Iskandar: Evermere: The Codex, then. 10:10:22 PM Basement Cat: Didn't you say there had been lots of malfunctions like that? 10:10:52 PM Iskandar: Evermere: That have been more and more, yes. But nothing that violent or transformative. 10:11:13 PM Iskandar: Evermere: If you will recall, the Shield Guardian was able to bond with your friend here. 10:11:17 PM Basement Cat: All since your friend brought back the Codex? 10:11:49 PM Iskandar: She is thoughtful. "There are definitely more since he returned from his last excursion, yes." 10:12:08 PM Janis: ...wait...you think the Codex is doing this? 10:12:31 PM Basement Cat: Not if it was happening before he brought it back. 10:14:54 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I'm tired of sitting around. Let's go find these people. 10:15:17 PM Basement Cat: Right. Try to look helpless. ... try. 10:15:32 PM Wynn the Unicorn: ... 10:15:41 PM Janis: Where would be the best place to try this? 10:16:23 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Maybe the best course of action would be to go somewhere like the market where I can be doing something, and you all can be far enough away that you can watch and hide or monitor without being seen. 10:17:28 PM Janis: Janis nods "Sounds good" 10:18:53 PM Basement Cat: Right. 10:21:04 PM Iskandar: Evermere: ... you could also try returning to Tibor's shop. I'll recall the guards from there, to make it look as if our investigation is over. They might then return to see if there's anything more he hid. 10:21:22 PM Basement Cat: Let's do that. 10:21:54 PM Janis: Janis nods "ok" 10:22:59 PM Iskandar: Evermere: And... just in case, I would not linger around any of the constructs int he city. 10:23:01 PM Iskandar: She eyes Wynn. 10:23:23 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I'll be fine. 10:23:37 PM Iskandar: Evermere: It's not you I"m worried about. 10:23:46 PM Janis: Ok, let's get going then. 10:23:54 PM Iskandar: Evermere: It's my citizens. 10:24:28 PM Basement Cat: We'll be careful. You have my word. 10:24:41 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Of course. I wouldn't want anything to happen to the innocent. 10:25:08 PM Janis: Janis nods. 10:27:28 PM Iskandar: So, you guys move out back intot he city and head toward Tibor's shop. 10:27:31 PM Iskandar: Roll notice. 10:28:01 PM Basement Cat: ((12.)) 10:28:15 PM Wynn the Unicorn: ((19.)) 10:28:17 PM Janis: ((27)) 10:28:45 PM Lexicon: 13 10:29:30 PM Janis: ((Wait, plugged my score in wrong, it's actually 28)) 10:30:01 PM Nilani: 22 10:36:08 PM Janis: Janis glances around a bit, then keeps moving. 10:37:51 PM Iskandar: Okay! You move on, finding the shop pretty easily. It's locked up, dark inside, but there's no guards around. 10:39:18 PM Lexicon: Anyone got the key? 10:39:58 PM Iskandar: Nope. 10:40:09 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Nilani? 10:41:39 PM Basement Cat: It's not really breaking and entering when the monarch gives you permission. 10:42:12 PM Lexicon: Lexicon sighs 10:45:01 PM Lexicon: How's this building on magical security? Maybe we shouldn't damage the lock. 10:45:28 PM Janis: Given this plane, that's probably a good point. 10:45:46 PM Janis: ...if we scatter, though, I think it'll work anyway. 10:45:58 PM Janis: Someone's been following us for the past five or six blocks 10:46:24 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Maybe I'll just go "look for someone with a key" then. 10:46:43 PM Janis: Maybe we should "split up" to do that. 10:46:52 PM Janis: Janis shoots Wynn a sublte wink. 10:47:10 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn shakes her head. 10:47:19 PM Lexicon: Are... are the airquotes really necessary? 10:48:09 PM Basement Cat: No, but they're amusing. 10:48:09 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Anyway, it's just me that needs to be separated. 10:48:52 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn heads off in the direction of the police precinct. "I'll go ask the guards for a key." 10:49:13 PM Janis: Ok, we'll be "right" here. 10:49:15 PM Janis: Janis smiles 10:49:31 PM Iskandar: So, Wynn walks toward the police building. 10:50:13 PM Iskandar: It's a few blocks away from the marketplace. Roll Notice, everyone. 10:50:27 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (3. oh boy) 10:50:34 PM Lexicon: 20 10:50:41 PM Janis: ((24)) 10:50:54 PM Nilani: 28 10:51:14 PM Basement Cat: ((1. Wynn is SO HOT.)) 10:51:25 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat is actually just super worried. 10:54:53 PM Iskandar: Nilani, Janis, and Lex, you hear someone inside the shop, rattling around in there. 10:55:04 PM Iskandar: This is as Wynn is about a block away. 10:55:06 PM Janis: ...ok, that's weird. 10:55:13 PM Lexicon: ...well that can't end well. 10:55:32 PM Janis: Nilani...any chance you can take a real crack at that lock? 10:55:51 PM Nilani: Yeah, I'll get on that. 10:55:55 PM Basement Cat: ... should I run and get Wynn back? 10:56:16 PM Janis: ...no, but we should keep an eye on her. 10:56:24 PM Janis: If they do attack, we need to be ready. 10:56:32 PM Janis: If they don't, Wynn will come back anyway. 10:57:05 PM Nilani: Nilani sets to work! 19 10:58:38 PM Iskandar: You unlock it! Whatever magical protections were on it at one point haven't been reactivated. 10:58:51 PM Janis: Janis pulls out her bracelet and holds it at the ready 10:59:24 PM Nilani: Nilani opens the door slowly, trying to minimize noise. 10:59:44 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat frets. 10:59:48 PM Janis: Janis keeps looking at Wynn. If she turns a corner, Janis will follow. 11:02:09 PM Iskandar: Stealth checks! 11:02:28 PM Iskandar: Wynn is two blocks away. 11:02:31 PM Janis: ((16)) 11:02:42 PM Lexicon: BOMP I AM A POLICE MAN 8 CLUNK 11:02:56 PM Nilani: 14 11:09:58 PM Iskandar: Okay. So Nilani and Janis are relatively quiet, then Lex steps in, his chainmail rattling around. 11:10:21 PM Janis: Um...Lex...maybe you should keep watch outside. 11:10:26 PM Janis: Keep an eye on Wynn. 11:11:48 PM Lexicon: Probably a good idea. I am not exactly... sneaky. 11:12:03 PM Lexicon: Lexicon heads back outside and keeps an eye on Wynn 11:12:07 PM Iskandar: So who was first in the building? 11:12:38 PM Nilani: Nilani was pushing open the door, so probably her, unless Janis butts in. 11:12:48 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat ... has no idea which group he's with. 11:14:41 PM Iskandar: Wynn is still by herself. 11:14:53 PM Iskandar: About two blocks away now. 11:15:03 PM Iskandar: Roll notice, Nilani. 11:15:26 PM Nilani: 23 11:18:17 PM Iskandar: Okay. What's your Flat-footed AC? 11:19:19 PM Nilani: I think. 11:21:21 PM Iskandar: Okay! Nilani creeps in, only to be struck in the shoulder with a crossbow bolt. Take 4 damage, and roll Con. 11:21:44 PM Janis: Janis slaps her bracelet on 11:21:50 PM Janis: Janis draws her bow 11:22:26 PM Nilani: 21 11:22:52 PM Basement Cat: Shit! 11:22:56 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat runs to get Wynn. 11:23:11 PM Nilani: GAH! 11:23:48 PM Lexicon: Lexicon reacts to the outburst, plowing back through the door 11:24:22 PM Iskandar: Okay! The wound is tingly, and hurty, but there are no other effects. Roll Search as you burst in, you can't see the attacker. 11:25:09 PM Janis: ((18)) 11:26:04 PM Lexicon: 25 11:26:10 PM Basement Cat: ((... waaaaait a minute.)) 11:26:20 PM Iskandar: You spot some movement behind the curtains seperating the front of the shop to the much larger back of the shop. 11:26:23 PM Nilani: 30 11:26:33 PM Janis: Janis fires an arrow at the movement 11:26:39 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat doesn't run! 11:26:39 PM Iskandar: ((Hold on.)) 11:26:47 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat instead Messages Wynn to come back! 11:26:55 PM Janis: ((28 vs ac)) 11:26:58 PM Iskandar: Okay, we're rolling intiative. 11:27:12 PM Basement Cat: ((Okay, but can I have done that instead of ran?)) 11:27:17 PM Iskandar: Yep. 11:27:42 PM Janis: ((14)) 11:27:43 PM Iskandar: You can do that when we get to your turn. 11:27:51 PM Lexicon: 18 11:28:06 PM Nilani: 25 11:28:42 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (13) 11:29:14 PM Basement Cat: ((12.)) 11:29:26 PM Iskandar: Round 1: ???, Nilani, Lex, Janis, Wynn, Val. 11:31:17 PM Iskandar: So how close would you say you're all standing to each other? Nilani and Janis are close together, I imagine, and Lex, but how far away from the others is Val? 11:31:35 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat is still outside the door. 11:33:46 PM Iskandar: Okay. As you guys watch, the interior of the shop fills with thick fog, supernaturally thick fog. You can only see about five feet ahead of you. 11:33:55 PM Iskandar: Nilani 11:37:33 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to use Dispel Magic on the fog, if feasible. 11:38:00 PM Iskandar: Okay! Roll for it. 11:39:11 PM Iskandar: 1d20+your caster level. 11:39:19 PM Nilani: 12 11:39:33 PM Iskandar: The fog stubbornly remains. 11:39:42 PM Iskandar: Janis 11:40:40 PM Iskandar: Oh, wait, wait. Lex. 11:40:43 PM Iskandar: Sorry, Lex is next. 11:40:49 PM Iskandar: Lex 11:40:59 PM Iskandar: Got it backwards in my notes, my bad. 11:41:36 PM Lexicon: Lexicon attempts to dispel the fog with his Voracious Dispelling invocation. 1d20+6 = 22 11:42:06 PM Iskandar: That one works! 11:42:26 PM Iskandar: The Fog vanishes and clears as quickly as it appeared. 11:42:30 PM Iskandar: Janis 11:42:41 PM Janis: Janis rapid shots through the beaded curtain 11:43:03 PM Iskandar: Okay. You don't know if anyone is on the other side. 11:43:14 PM Janis: ((Well, that was fucking awful anyway, 12 and 13)) 11:44:00 PM Iskandar: You don't hear anyone yell out in pain or anything. 11:44:21 PM Janis: ((Can I have Mask do something?)) 11:44:31 PM Iskandar: If you want, yes. 11:44:50 PM Janis: Janis sends Mask into the next room to investiagte 11:45:07 PM Iskandar: He disappears through the curtain. 11:45:15 PM Iskandar: Wynn is walking down the street, still. 11:45:19 PM Iskandar: Val 11:47:25 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat casts Message to Wynn! 11:48:19 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat says to her: "Seemingly under magical attack with fog at the store. Doing fine but no longer keeping vigil over you; advise return." 11:49:05 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat adds "Unknown assailant or assailants." 11:49:22 PM Iskandar: Okay! Wynn gets that message and can act on it on the next turn. 11:49:44 PM Iskandar: Round 2: ???, Nilani, Lex, Janis, Wynn, Val 11:49:50 PM Iskandar: Nilani! 11:52:09 PM Iskandar: You have lost eyes on the assailant. 11:53:07 PM Iskandar: Nilani 11:53:34 PM Iskandar: Lex 11:53:57 PM Basement Cat: ((Wynn can also reply next round.)) 11:54:15 PM Lexicon: Lexicon moves into the room to see if he can put eyes on the assailant again. action 11:56:13 PM Iskandar: Moving through the shop, into the back room, which is much larger, a huge workshop filled with various parts of artifice and constructs. Make a Search check to case the room. You see Janis' bird gliding around carefully -- soaring birds don't really do good in tight corners indoors. 11:56:44 PM Janis: ((Are we breaking initiative?)) 11:57:02 PM Lexicon: to case the joint 11:58:08 PM Iskandar: ((Not yet, apparently.)) 11:58:27 PM Iskandar: And you see nothing, Lex. 11:58:38 PM Iskandar: Janis 11:59:01 PM Janis: ((Can I try a search as Mask?)) 11:59:30 PM Iskandar: You can, yes. 11:59:45 PM Janis: ((28)) 11:59:53 PM Janis: ((So, not much better)) 12:00:35 AM Iskandar: No. And he's at minuses because of the nature of the search in this case. He can't really soar up super high and look over the interior of the shop. 12:01:30 AM Janis: Janis calls Mask back and we run out "I'm gonna go look for Wynn! You guys keep checking here, make sure no one gets out!" 12:01:48 AM Janis: Janis runs out the door (or as far as I can with my move action) 12:02:15 AM Iskandar: Even though Val sent her a message? 12:02:33 AM Janis: ((Janis doesn't know he did that)) 12:02:58 AM Janis: ((And I feel confident Nilani and Lex can take this)) 12:03:17 AM Iskandar: Okay. 12:03:27 AM Iskandar: Wynn 12:04:02 AM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn replies "On my way" and starts running, drawing mace and shield on the way. 12:05:12 AM Iskandar: Okay! You can be back by the next turn. 12:05:15 AM Iskandar: Val 12:06:57 AM Iskandar: Val 12:07:32 AM Basement Cat: Basement Cat um. 12:07:42 AM Basement Cat: Basement Cat looks around outside the house for baddies? 12:07:52 AM Basement Cat: Basement Cat 's got nothing. Sorry. >.< 12:08:10 AM Iskandar: You could find the back door? 12:08:30 AM Basement Cat: Basement Cat does! And opens it? 12:09:20 AM Iskandar: It'll take pretty much your turn to run around the back of the shop, which is pretty big, and open the door. Which is unlocked. 12:10:02 AM Basement Cat: Basement Cat does! 12:10:57 AM Iskandar: Nilani 12:12:14 AM Nilani: Nilani attempts to dash forward and into the back, casting Invisibility on the way there! 12:12:41 AM Iskandar: Okay! You can do that. You are invisible. 12:13:05 AM Iskandar: Round 3: ????, Nilani, Lex, Janis, Wynn, Val 12:14:13 AM Iskandar: Everyone roll notice! 12:14:28 AM Janis: ((27)) 12:14:34 AM Nilani: 14 12:15:05 AM Basement Cat: ((16.)) 12:15:17 AM Wynn the Unicorn: (8.) 12:15:23 AM Lexicon: 19 12:17:48 AM Iskandar: Okay. Lex and Nilani, gimme Reflex saves. 12:18:44 AM Lexicon: 25 12:19:54 AM Nilani: 21 12:20:26 AM Iskandar: Okay, you both make your saves as the world around you explodes into FIRE. 15 damage. 12:23:04 AM Iskandar: Nilani 12:27:08 AM Nilani: Nilani looks around for the guy/girl/indeterminate. search? 12:27:25 AM Iskandar: Yep, Search. 12:28:32 AM Nilani: 26 12:29:11 AM Iskandar: You spot 'em! Indistinct gender! Hidden amongst the shelves. 12:30:30 AM Nilani: Nilani attempts to sneakitysneak into backstabbing position. 12:31:00 AM Iskandar: Roll stealth! 12:31:43 AM Nilani: 17 12:32:10 AM Iskandar: Okay! 12:32:26 AM Iskandar: You can get into position without them noticing you! 12:32:43 AM Iskandar: Cause I rolled really low on Notice. 12:34:42 AM Nilani: Nilani attempts to stabbitystab, if she can. 12:34:50 AM Iskandar: Roll to hit! 12:36:17 AM Nilani: 18 12:36:31 AM Iskandar: That's a hit, roll damage and sneak attack. 12:38:08 AM Nilani: 1 of it is fire damage 12:38:52 AM Iskandar: Okay! Your invisibility drops as you stab him. 12:38:55 AM Iskandar: Lex 12:39:29 AM Lexicon: solid is the ground where we are right now? 12:39:48 AM Iskandar: Wooden floorboards. 12:40:08 AM Lexicon: there a basement under us, or is this store on the ground? 12:40:19 AM Iskandar: You do not know. 12:40:43 AM Lexicon: gonna destroy the shop's structural integrity, then. 12:41:57 AM Lexicon: Lexicon points an outstretched hand at the bad guy Nilani just stabbed and lances a bolt of Eldritch Blast at him! to hit with a Ranged Touch 12:43:29 AM Iskandar: That's a hit. 12:43:50 AM Lexicon: damage! 12:44:01 AM Iskandar: Janis 12:44:11 AM Iskandar: Janis runs into Wynn, who is running back to the shop. 12:44:15 AM Janis: ((Ok, how far are we from what happened?)) 12:45:20 AM Iskandar: Pretty far. That was all int he back room of the shop. You're outside the shop, maybe half a block before you spot Wynn running back. 12:45:41 AM Janis: ((So, there was no way we could see the sudden explosion from the shop?)) 12:46:05 AM Iskandar: You might have heard it, but not seen it from where you are. 12:46:22 AM Janis: ((Ok, here's what I do then)) 12:47:18 AM Janis: Janis runs into Wynn, screams "Help...bad guy...arrows...can't find...shop...come..NOW!", turns into a hawk (which doubles my speed) and soars back with Mask to probably find the giant mess going on in the back room. 12:48:14 AM Janis: ((I should be able to make it back and into the back room as a hawk)) 12:48:15 AM Iskandar: I'll say you can get back to the curtain. 12:48:32 AM Iskandar: It takes you a moment to stop and concentrate to shift into a hawk. 12:48:39 AM Janis: ((ok)) 12:48:54 AM Iskandar: Wynn 12:49:05 AM Wynn the Unicorn: (Just keep swimming, I mean running.) 12:49:29 AM Iskandar: Okay. You'll be there next turn. 12:49:41 AM Iskandar: VAl you're at the backdoor, you can see this all going down. 12:50:39 AM Basement Cat: ... remember, we have to ask him questions! 12:50:57 AM Basement Cat: Basement Cat does the bard thing. Everyone, +1 attack, +1 damage, some stuff about fear and charm and stuff. 12:54:42 AM Iskandar: Round 4: ???, Nilani, Lex, Janis, Wynn, Val 12:55:44 AM Iskandar: The mysterious assailant puts up his hands. "I surrender." 12:55:57 AM Iskandar: Nilani 12:57:11 AM Nilani: Nilani tries to figure out if he's lying or not before reacting. 14 12:57:21 AM Iskandar: Seems legit. 12:57:52 AM Nilani: Okay. 12:58:47 AM Nilani: Nilani is not immediately hostile any more, but is still ready to resume stabbing if he tries anything. 12:59:17 AM Iskandar: Okay. 12:59:19 AM Iskandar: Lex 1:00:59 AM Lexicon: Lexicon produces a pair of policeman handcuffs and walks up to the thug! "You're under arrest for breaking and entering, as well as two counts of assault with a deadly weapon, and one count of reckless endangerment." 1:01:59 AM Basement Cat: ... you have jurisdiction here? 1:02:33 AM Basement Cat: ... also, we forgot to warn you that magic normally considered illegal on other planes is perfectly legal here, though I don't know where this particular spell falls on that scale... 1:03:06 AM Iskandar: We're going to stop it here. :) 1:03:08 AM Janis: Janis arrives and changes back 1:03:17 AM Janis: "Aw man, I missed everything!" 1:03:24 AM Lexicon: The "assault with a deadly weapon" referred to shooting your friend. Reckless endangerment was the explosion - magic or no magic, armed explosives are reckless.